xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Hoopa
Hoopa (Japanese: フーパ Hoopa) is a character in the second XY series movie, Hoopa and the Clash of Ages. It also starred in Hoopa — The Mischief Pokémon and the Hoopa's Surprise Ring Adventures shorts, leading up to the movie's release. History Hoopa first appeared in Hoopa's Surprise Ring Adventures. In this series of six shorts, Hoopa used its hyperspace powers to cause trouble for Ash and Pikachu. A hundred years prior to the events of Hoopa and the Clash of Ages, Hoopa appeared in its Unbound Form in Dahara City. It ate the villagers' food, but in return, it gave them huge piles of pure gold, allowing the small village to prosper and grow into a big city. Hoopa received a home at the village, granting the villagers all their wishes. When some people wanted to see if Hoopa could beat another Pokémon in a battle, it proceeded to summon strong Pokémon, like Dragonite and Steelix, to fight them for people's amusement. It defeated all of its opponents, and the villagers cheered for it the whole time. However, Hoopa eventually got carried away, and started to summon even Legendary Pokémon, such as Zekrom, Reshiram, and Regigigas, to fight against it. As a result of these monstrous clashes, the entire Dahara City was leveled to the ground. However, Ghris soon sealed Hoopa's power into a Prison Bottle he had created to stop its rampage, and reducing Hoopa into a much smaller, Confined Forme. Over the recent years, Hoopa was taken care of by Ghris's great-grandchildren, Baraz and Meray in the Arche Valley. As seen in Hoopa — The Mischief Pokémon, Hoopa enjoyed playing with the siblings, especially the more playful Meray, in their youth. During the events of Hoopa and the Clash of Ages, one of Hoopa's pranks resulted in it pulling Ash and Pikachu through its ring to it. It quickly became friends with the two, playfully calling them "Ashkan" and "Pikan" respectively. Ash's friends soon joined them and met Meray. Later the group encountered Baraz, who had retrieved the Prison Bottle from its hiding place. Upon touching it, he had however become possessed by Hoopa's Unbound Forme's power, which forced him to release it from the bottle. Upon being released, Hoopa Unbound took over Hoopa's body and went on a rampage, forcing Meray to reseal it back into the Prison Bottle. Baraz and Meray explained Hoopa's backstory to the group, also explaining why Hoopa couldn't travel through its own rings. The Prison Bottle was later stolen by Team Rocket, and Hoopa Unbound possessed Meowth to make him open the bottle once again. Baraz and Meray helped Hoopa to resist the power taking over it, and eventually succeeded in preventing that. Unfortunately, the Prison Bottle then suddenly broke into pieces, and Hoopa Unbound formed from the unsealed power. Baraz explained that the form was in fact Hoopa's "shadow", formed of Hoopa's anger of being imprisoned for a hundred years. It had destroyed the Prison Bottle to prevent itself from being sealed again. Fortunately, Baraz knew how to create a new Prison Bottle, so he and the rest of the group headed to Dahara Tower to do so, while Ash protected Hoopa from the shadow. Hoopa summoned Lugia to battle the shadow, and later also Latios, Latias, and a Shiny Rayquaza as reinforcements. In counter, Hoopa Unbound summoned Primal Groudon, Primal Kyogre, Dialga, Palkia,Giratina, and Kyurem to fight against them. A climactic battle ensued, during which Baraz managed to recreate the Prison Bottle, which was then once again used to seal Hoopa Unbound. Unfortunately, Ash ended up touching the bottle, causing him to become possessed by the shadow. Thankfully, Hoopa was able to make up with the shadow, dispelling the darkness inside it and setting Ash free. Hoopa then proceeded to save the citizens of Dahara City from the space-time distortion caused by the summoning of all the Legendary Pokémon, even overcoming its disability to travel through its own rings in the process. Afterwards, Hoopa decided to help in repairing the damages done to the city before returning home with Baraz and Meray. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Deities Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Aliens Category:Title Characters Category:Telepath Category:Telekinesis Category:Hidden Power Category:Portal Opening Category:Legendary Character Category:Possession Category:Summoning Category:Animals Category:Teleportation